Rivendell Elf
The Rivendell Elves are mostly Noldorin Elves that did not return to Valinor, who dwell in Rivendell, home of the Lord Elrond, at the end of the Third Age. They are more ancient than the Wood-Elves and the Galadhrim, and are great warriors and loremasters. Spawning Rivendell Elves currently spawn in the fair vale of Rivendell, or Imladris in the Elvish speech. These include normal Rivendell Elves, as well as Rivendell Elf warriors. The Rivendell Elf Warriors bear an assortment of Rivendell weapons and wear Rivendell armour, while civilians (normal Rivendell Elves) have only Rivendell bows and Rivendell daggers to defend themselves with. There are currently three structures created for the Rivendell Elves, the main one being the Rivendell hall. Within it the player can find several High Elves. The Rivendell House is a smaller dwelling, with only one Rivendell Elf. There is also the Rivendell smithy, but it only contains one Rivendell Elf smith. From this trader NPC, you can purchase Rivendell equipment and sell it ores. Behaviour Rivendell Elves will attack any evil mob or player who has negative alignment with the High Elven faction. They are capable of both a ranged and a melee attack. When not engaged in combat, they will roam their land randomly. Hiring Rivendell Elves can be hired from Rivendell Elf lords in their Rivendell Elven Halls. For this, you will need at least +250 alignment with the High Elven faction; prices start at 30 silver coins, but decrease the higher your alignment is, all the way down to 15. Types of Rivendell Elves * Rivendell Elf * Rivendell Warrior * Rivendell Lord * Rivendell Banner Bearer (does not spawn naturally, but may be hired from a Rivendell Lord) Drops Trivia * It is possible to find a Rivendell Elf named "Goran". This is a reference to Goran, the Facebook page moderator, and was a prize for winning a building contest. * It is also possible to find a Rivendell Elf named Ithilion, in reference to Wiki Moderator High King Ithilion. This is in thanks for his many suggestions and occasional texture contributions to the Mod. * The members of High Elves including Vanyar, Ñoldor and Teleri, but there are only Ñoldorin exiles in Endor (Middle-earth). Speech Bank Friendly *The world is indeed full of peril. *What tidings do you bring to the land of Imladris? *What tidings do you bring, Person? *Moonlight drowns out all but the brightest stars. *To the sea, to the sea! *I long for the sea, Person. *West, west away, the round sun is falling. *Our days are ending and our years failing. *Grey ship, grey ship, do you hear them calling? *Too long I have dwelt upon this Hither Shore. *Gilthoniel! O Elbereth! *Miruvor! Refreshes the body and cleanses the spirit. *It is easy to lose oneself among our folk. *Are you an Elf-friend, Person? *No evil shall enter the realm of Imladris. *In this land, the memory of Elder Days lingers still. *The days grow cold and the years fade. *The call of the sea in my heart grows ever stronger. *Soon... soon, I shall depart these lands, Person. *You cannot call yourself a true Elf-friend until you have tasted lembas, Person. *A darkness is gathering in these lands. I feel it in my flesh. *The strength of the Elves is dwindling here. *I have seen years of the sun beyond the count of mortal Men. *How long shall I linger here, Person? *Gil-galad was an Elven king. Of him the harpers sadly sing. The last whose realm was fair and free, between the mountains and the sea... *Welcome to the house of Lord Elrond, Person. *I feel that soon I shall depart these lands, Person. To the sea, to the sea! *The time of the Grey Havens approaches. Do you hear the harbour calling, Person? *May the stars of Elbereth guide you! *May the winds of Manwë show you the way! *Aiya Eärendil, elenion ancalima! *A star shines on the hour of our meeting, Person. *May the wind fill your sails! *May the leaves of your life tree never turn brown, Person! *Ai, Person! *Don't look for trouble, Person - it will come to you. *Welcome to my dwelling, Person. *Novaer. *Namárië. *I amar prestar aen, han mathon ne nen, han mathon ne chae a han noston ned wilith. *The time of our kin is almost done. *Our hearts desire to behold the land of Aman. *Soon we shall leave this world. *White gulls are calling... *The Nameless One has returned. We cannot stay in these lands for long. *That which has stood so long against the darkness will now fall. *We must depart into the West, or dwindle to a rustic folk of dell and cave, slowly to forget and to be forgotten. *That what should be shall be. *Our love for this land is deeper than the depths of the Sea. *We would rather cast all that we love away than submit to the will of the Dark Lord. *The world is changed; I can feel it in the water, I can feel it in the earth, I can smell it in the air. *Rumour grows of a shadow in the East. We fear that the Nameless One has returned. *The Sea calls us home. *The time of the Elves is over. *My people are leaving these shores. *Some things that should have not been forgotten were lost. *Long are the waves on the Last Shore falling. *A star rises out of the darkness *Hail, Eärendil, brightest of stars! *Can you hear the white gulls calling? *A shadow rises in the East. *Soon, all lands will be filled with despair and grief, but hope still remains. *Our time in this world is ending, but it is not yet quite over. *Greetings, traveller from afar! What news do you bring to us from the lands of Men? *Welcome to the realm of Elrond Half-elven! *One has not truly felt pain until they have crossed the frigid ices of the Helcaraxë. Hired *We Elves are among the finest warriors in all Middle-earth. *It has been long indeed since the races of Men and Elves fought side by side, Person. *Few can match the prowess of an Elf in combat. *The Morgul-scum shall perish by bow and blade! *You have our allegiance, Person. *I seek to defend all that is good in this world. *For Imladris! *May the grace of the Valar protect us in combat, Person. *Silver means little to an Elf, Person, but we fight for a common cause. *My bow shall sing with your sword, Person! *The bones of our foes will gleam under the Sun, Person. *I shall follow you through shadow and flame! None shall withstand the gleaming light of our swords! *Let us cleanse this world of the foul scum of Morgoth! *The days grow dark and cold, but the light of the Elves is not yet gone! *I fear that the Nameless One has returned. The Shadow must be destroyed before it is too late. *In the name of all that is good, let us cleanse this world of evil! *We must not allow evil to spread! Hostile *No evil may set foot in Imladris! *You may not enter Rivendell. *Person, you may not set foot in Lindon! *You breathe so loudly I could have shot you in the dark. *You are unwelcome in our lands. *Your presence is unwelcome here. *You are no Elf-friend, Person! *The Enemy has no hold over Imladris! *You may not bring evil here, Person! *Your darkness shall not poison the Last Fair Realm east of the Sea! *To Udûn with you! *Go and kiss an Orc! *Death to the foes of the Elves! *Who brings to us this token of doom? *Begone, servant of evil! *Go back to the shadow whence you came! *We shall not allow evil to enter our realm. Leave now or face our wrath! *You bring great evil here, Person. You can go no further. *How dare you poison this fair realm with your foul feet? Category:High Elves Category:Elves Category:NPC Category:Mobs Category:Level 1 Mobs Category:Good Category:Melee Units Category:Ranged Units Category:Hirable Category:Archers Category:Rivendell